Of Course
by extracelestial
Summary: The curiosity of that singular hair drove him to do it. Not only Italy's reaction but my own. Short Hetalia ItalyxGermany fanfiction. yaoi. rated T . 1k


**This will be my first fanfiction ever, and I am very excited. It will be a one shot GermanyxItaly Hetalia, and will be based on the adorable curl that he has. I will try to make it short and sweet. Also, I will try to keep the spelling and grammatical errors to a minimum, as I know that many people, including myself, are not very fond of them. So I hope you all enjoy**.

* * *

On a morning like any other, warm and muggy, the Italian man wakes up with, yet again, another morning hard-on. One might think that Italy would be a very innocent person, and although the small timid country comes out as such, the sinful boy has hidden desires. His most secret and forbidden love that he harbors for his best friend.

''As expected'' the unsatisfied Italian mumbles, ''just like any other morning.''

Italy sighs heavily before going and showering, washing the now soiled underwear. After dressing and getting ready for the day, Italy goes over to Germany's house, as per usual. Getting to Germany's house well after midday, Italy knocks cautiously on the large front door. Shuffling and loud, unhurried footsteps approach the door and open it slowly. The German gestures to the small Italian man that he is allowed inside.

Italy goes to the kitchen and starts humming and preparing lunch. Germany grunts loudly as he slumps into the couch to rest until lunch is prepared. All the quite between the two countries finally gets to Germany.  
"Hey Italy?" he asks. Italy replies with the usual "Ve'?"

"How come you always come over all the time? I mean, I know we are comrades and such, but you don't have to cook for me like you do everyday. He finally manages. The smaller man stiffens up in the kitchen while preparing the tomato sauce for the noodles that had already been prepared. He ponders this question in his head not wanting to give anything away. 'Well obviously because, I love you.' But seeing as that response would upset the German a great deal he responds with, not much of a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Because I like it at Germany's house." he manages to say with slight hesitation. The German wanted a much clearer answer, but chose not to pester him. Lunch was set at the table, and Germany got up excitedly wanting to eat, not only because of hunger, but because the young Italian man, could cook so well, especially pasta.

Other than the obvious curiosities about the Italian, Germany had one that had always been on his mind. The one single hair that stuck out on the other country, had always perplexed him. It bounced and swayed with Italy, one with him, but never stayed down like the rest. It thoroughly perplexed the large man. He didn't know how to ask as it would be awkward, seeing as how it didn't really matter. He had to ask anyway.

''Italia, what is that thing anyway?" His question not really heard, but detected as a question.

Italy looked up "Ve'?" he had his usually goofy grin on, but he also had the features of someone who was confused. Germany, not wanting to ask again, reaches out and tugs slightly on the outraised hair. Italy stiffens immediately and bites his tongue to keep from gasping in pleasure, but when Germany lets go, the longing dissipates slightly and he wants him to pull it again. No such luck though, he pulls away from Germany.

"Oh, that. It just wont stay down that's all." The German is not convinced though. He reaches out and wraps his finger around the perplexing hair, not letting go.

"Ahh.'' Italy can't contain the moan as the hair is tugged, yet again. It's just as he wished, but in a different context than he imagined. The oblivious German keeps fondling the hair still wanting to know what it is. Italy now almost writhing from the effort to not moan as he pleased. Biting his tongue, Italy's hard-on growing more and more. Germany still hasn't noticed the rise his fellow country, and keeps it up. Italy is in sensual heaven and finally emits soft mewling unable to bear withholding anymore sound.

Germany hears the mewling. Looking away from the enigma of the curl in his hand he notices Italy. His pants are raised, and a furious blush covers his face. Letting go and also having blood rush to his cheeks , Germany gawks at the small man. As he relaxes, Italy opens his light brown eyes to stare lustfully into the blue ones before him. Germany's blush increases and he fumbles backward off his chair as his friend still continues to stare at him.

"I-Italy? Wh-what" he stumbles over his words as the realization finally sinks into his thick skull. The look in his eye, the innocent Italy having that kind of gaze, made his own pants raise slightly. Germany being turned on by Italy must have finally hit home, as the larger man advanced towards Italy as he tried to run away.

"I-I have t-to do the d-dishes now." the Italian stutters immensly, having issues turning thought into words, as his muddled and horny brain betrays him. Italy turns away quickly and starts for the kitchen, but Germany was faster and pulled Italy toward him. He crushed him against his muscular chest, only to be met by half -hearted struggles.

"Italy...Italy?" Germany reaches out and tugs his chin up to face him. "Feliciano, look at me." He demands. Italy's eyes which had been trying their hardest not to meet his gaze, look up wide and trying to keep back the tears pricking them. Germany reaches out his other hand that was holding Italy to him, seeing as he wasn't struggling anymore, and strokes the single hair again. The soft touch that Italy longed for sends tingles throughout his body, but mostly to the place between his legs that had craved Germany for so long.

Germany finally makes contact and thrusts his lips into Italy's , firmly holding him in place. Pleasure wracks Italy's body and he can't help but moan into the kiss. '' .Germany." his erotic voice encourages Germany and he deepens the kiss. Italy leans into Germany thrusting his pelvis upwards into Germany's, arching his back. Germany takes the opportunity to let go of the hair he had been grasping turning the little country before him into jello within seconds, and puts it under Italy's shirt. His other hand follows, both under Italy's shirt, one in the front and one in the back. The one in front was roaming over the surface of Italy's chest feeling the hard and lean muscles beneath the skin. Finding what he had been searching for, Germany grabs Italy's nipple hard and starts rubbing. Italy moans again.

The hand in back had also had a job to do, slowly slide into Italy's pants and grab the firm ass that had been located just out of reach until now. Italy began to undo the belt on Germany's pants, making him smile into the kiss. The kiss broke and they both panted heavily. "Ah.. Germany." without further encouragement Germany picked Italy up forgetting the dishes still on the table. He began to walk to his bedroom.

"Why don't we continue in here?" his warm breath mixing with Italys. He lay him on the bed and got on top of him. All that was necessary was that when Germany was within reach he wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

His breathy words heavy with lust tickled Germany's ear. "Of course." The 'I love you' didn't even need to be said.

Yay. I finished at 4 in the morning. Oh well whatever. I tried not to make it to slutty. I hope you all enjoyed some GerxIta. Reviews are welcome although not all will be answered, as i have no idea how to work this sight, so bear with me. I'll try to make more Hetalia fanfics and maybe other characters and pairings. love you bye.


End file.
